


And We've Only Surrendered

by AndIFeelStupid



Series: Bed of Lies Series [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIFeelStupid/pseuds/AndIFeelStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis leaves for a bit, and Harry freaks out.<br/>Yet somehow things get a lot better, rather than getting worse.<br/>Its not brand new information that Nick is trouble, and Ziam is getting unbearably cute wow, I'm puking a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We've Only Surrendered

Harry lay in Louis bed, stripped down to his boxers, the covers pulled to his chin while he shook and cried. _Louis will call_ he thought determinedly, trying hard not to let out any noisy sobs even though he was completely alone. _He will._ As if on cue Harry's phone buzzed and Harry answered immediately.

"Lou?" He rasps out, voice hoarse from crying.

"Harry," Louis sounds miserable, but not angry like before and Harry takes a deep breath, his chest feels constricted and it burns to breathe in.

"Louis." He sobs.

"Oh baby are you okay?"

Harry pulls the blanket tighter around himself.

"No I am not _okay_ Louis. You just disappeared on me! And you yelled at me and said all those horrible things, when I was only calling because I was _worried_ about you..." Harry trails off, stifling yet another sob. "I can't take much more of this Louis. You can't keep treating me like this and expecting me to be okay with it. I'd do anything for you and you know that and I think you take it for granted."

Louis is silent for a bit and Harry's hand that's clutching his phone to his ear is shaking.

"I- I don't take it for granted Harry. I feel horrible for what I said, I'm disgusted with myself because I hurt you. Please understand that was I was doing, and what I was saying wasn't because I'm angry with you, I was trying to protect you. I'll explain in full when I see you okay? I'm coming home tomorrow. And Harry I'm so sorry. I know I get testy and I know I shut you out sometimes but you mean more to me than I could ever possibly explain."

"Try." Harry whispers.

"Pardon?"

"Try to explain. I want to know."

Louis is quiet again and Harry waits, like he always does.

"When you remember little details about things I like I feel special, like I'm really important to you. You're patient with me despite the fact I've got more baggage than the average guy should. You make me feel like I matter, Harry. And because of that I'd be a fool to treat you like you don't matter just as much to me, if not more. And I apologize because I have been such a fool lately. I don't expect you to forgive me but I just think you should know I am sorry. And I care about you a lot."

Harry rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

"I know you don't expect me to forgive you, but I do. It only hurts because I love you Louis. And I feel like you don't even want me sometimes."

Louis is quiet for so long this time Harry thinks he's hung up.

"You love me?" Louis finally echoes dully.

Harry feels more tears leaking out of his eyes and sliding down over his temples as he gazes up at the glow-in-the-dark stars he put on Louis' ceiling one rainy afternoon simliar to this one. The only difference is Louis had been with him and he'd been happy.

"Yeah." He breathes. "I love you so much Louis, it kind of scares me. I know the expression is overused; but I've never felt like this before."

Louis sighs heavily.

"Harry," he begins, a warning note to his voice.

"I know you don't love me back Louis, but that doesn't change how I feel." Harry interrupts with a growl.

"I...I'm coming home soon Harry. We'll talk then ok?" 

Louis sounds tired, and sad almost and Harry's heart aches for Louis and for himself.

“G'night Louis.” He mumbles quietly.

“Goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“I love you.” Harry whispers.

“Harry...”

“Just shut up. I love you okay? I love you and your stupid need to have everything under control, I love your laugh and the way your voice sounds in the morning, I love your mouth and your soft good morning kisses you leave all over my skin. I love you because you'll call me while I'm at work to explain in _full_ detail the sex dream you had about me the night previous and in the same week, you'll call me at 1am to tell me that you had a nightmare and you want me to come over and cuddle you because you're scared. I love you because you dance in the kitchen when you think I'm not watching because you're excited about whatever I'm cooking, I love you when you wear my clothes, especially my old jumper because you look tiny in them, and I love you when you wear nothing at all because you look so beautiful all the time. I love you when you make me feel like dancing even though I'm a horrible dancer, and I love you when you make me want to rip my hair out and cry. I just...I love you Louis and I don't know what else I can say.”

Harry hears a faint noise and he realizes Louis is crying.

“Louis? Fuck, Louis, please don't cry. Please.”

“Harry, I'm coming home. Now. I just, um...I have to see you, I need to see you.”

Harry sits up a little and scrubs at his eye.

“Take the train, I'll meet you at the station.” He breathes.

“Okay, yeah. I'm leaving now.”

“Stay on the phone.” Harry begs.

“Of course.” Louis mumbles gently. “Of course.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

_~Six Hours Later~_

 

 

“Shit.” Zayn curses, pacing through the house. “Where the hell is he?”

Liam huffs and tosses his phone on the couch.

“It went to voicemail again.”

“He could literally be anywhere.” Zayn gripes, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

“I'm gunna call Niall.”

Liam scoops his phone back up, hesitates, and then kisses Zayn's cheek gently.

“Try not to worry. Harry's a big boy, he can take care of himself.”

Liam heads to the kitchen to dial, while Zayn checks his phone for any messages from Louis or Harry.

They've been searching for them all day since they came home and found Louis' bedsheets ruffled but no sign of either boy. It was almost midnight now, and they'd returned to the house again in hopes that Harry had come home, but no one had been there. And it appeared that both boys' phones were off because Louis hadn't been answering his, and Harry's was going straight to voicemail. Muffled curses sound from the kitchen and despite his bad mood, Zayn chuckles.

“Well its your own fault for answering the phone while you're otherwise... _engaged_.” Liam replies to Niall's swearing with heavy sarcasm.

More muffled shouts.

“So you'd answer if your mum was calling? Thats sick mate, really.”

Zayn bursts into fully unbridled laughter and even Liam seems to be chuckling to himself.

“I was just calling to see if you'd heard from Harry because he's MIA, but unless he's hiding under Laura's bed I'd wager you haven't seen or heard from him.”

Zayn gets up and wanders into the kitchen to see Liam facing the window over the sink, and he wraps his arms around Liam's waist and rests his head against Liam's back.

“ _Actually he texted me ages ago saying he was picking up Louis at the train station_.”

“Great, so he texts the one person not currently concerned about his whereabouts to let him know his whereabouts.” Zayn growls snidely.

“ _Well I was planning on meeting him later and he told me t' tell you guys, I was just...busy, y'know?_ ”

They hear Laura laugh.

“ _Hang up the phone Niall._ ”

“ _Right, um. Bye guys_.”

Niall hangs up without another word and Liam scoffs. 

“Well, at least we know where he is now.” He sighs, and Zayn tugs Liam by his arm. 

"That's enough excitement for one day. Let's go to bed. The other two will be home by morning and we can yell at them then.” He mumbles.

Liam laughs gently and kisses Zayn on the forehead.

"It's almost downright paternal how you worry about them.” He says gently.

“Fuck off Liam.” Zayn grumbles, turning away.

Then suddenly Zayn's feet have flown out from underneath him as Liam scoops Zayn up in his arms, bridal style.

“Excuse me?” Liam kisses his cheek and Zayn squirms.

“Put me down!” He shouts.

 

“Take it back!”

 

“Fine, I'm sorry, I take it back Liam, now put me down!”

 

“Tell me you love me first.”

 

“I love you, now put me down!”

 

“Say it like you mean it, Zayn.”

 

“ _Lee-yum_.”

 

“Say it like you mean it.”

 

“You are a petulant child and I love you more than anything on this godforsaken planet, now please for the love of god, put me _down_.”

 

Liam sighs and sets Zayn back on his feet. Zayn huffs and makes a show of fixing his shirt and his hair and straightening his jeans whilst Liam looks on fondly.

“I really love you.” Liam murmurs.

Zayn glances up at Liam who's leaning against the counter, a soft expression on his face, his eyes big and warm. Zayn blushes and steps forwards, winding his arms around Liam's torso and resting his head under Liam's chin.

“I really love you too.”

“More than anything?” Liam checks.

“More than anything.” Zayn affirms.

Liam smiles then, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he hugs Zayn close and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“We'll tell your parents soon.” Zayn whispers. “I promise.”

Liam laughs a little and then steps back, lacing his hand through Zayn's to tug him to the bedroom.

“Thank you so much baby. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

And if Zayn really hadn't had an idea before, Liam certainly gave him one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Harry stood alone, one hand jammed in his pocket, the other clutching his dead phone, shivering slightly at the autumn breeze as he waited for Louis' train. He'd arrived at the station hours before he needed to and had stayed on the phone with Louis as he packed and headed out until his phone died. Harry was now staring at the black screen with a scowl because he had no idea when Louis would be arriving. Not that it really mattered; Harry would wait all night if he had to. The heavy downpour had lightened to a soft drizzle, but it was enough to have Harry turning up the collar of his coat and set his teeth chattering. There was light, and a lot of noise as the train began to pull into the station and Harry straightened up, scanning the crowds of people who'd begun to rush to the platform. He spotted Louis almost instantly, a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder as he manoeuvred his way around people, a woollen coat on, and a beanie pulled down over his sleep rumpled hair.

“Louis!” Harry called, raising an arm up above the crush of people.

For once he was grateful for being as tall as he was. Louis glanced in the direction of Harry's voice almost right away, and once his eyes landed on the taller boy his tired face seemed to lighten and he elbowed a few people out of his way as he ran towards Harry. Harry held his arms out as Louis made the last few steps towards him, tossing his duffel bag aside and leaping into Harry's open arms.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” Louis sobs, his face buried into Harry's neck, his tears sliding down the collar of Harry's shirt as he cries.

“Louis baby, shh, it's okay.”

Harry sets Louis back down but doesn’t let go of him. Louis looks up at Harry, tear tracks visible on his face in the half-light of the train station. Louis looks like he hasn't slept in days, he hasn't shaved either and his eyes are puffy, like he'd been crying for a lot longer then when he arrived in the station. And to Harry there had never been a person more beautiful.

“God, I just, I fucked up Harry, I really fucked up and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, you mean so much to me, if I ever let you go I'd be regretting it for the rest of my life. I didn't mean anything that I said, okay? I don't want to break up, I don't want you out of my life, I don't need space, I just need _you_.”

Louis buries his face into the front of Harry's jacket as powerful sobs rack through his body.

“Louis.” Harry said firmly.

Louis pulled his head back and regarded Harry with a wary expression.

“Are you mad at me?” Louis asked timidly.

“No, babe, I'm not even close to mad at you, I was just so worried. You disappeared and I couldn't find you. And yes, I was hurt when I called you and you yelled at me, and I'm confused as to why you said those things if you didn't mean them, but you said you were sorry and I forgive you. I love you too much to just give up like that. We'll talk about this at home, okay?”

Harry readjusts Louis' beanie and kisses Louis gently.

“Now let's go home.” Harry murmurs.

Louis nods absently and hurries over to pick up his duffel bag, but Harry beats him to it.

“C'mon.”

Harry slings the bag over his shoulder and holds his hand out to Louis, who rushes forwards and laces his fingers through Harry's.

“I love you.” Harry mumbles as they head to the parking lot.

Louis squeezes Harry's fingers gently.

“I know.” Louis whispers back, glancing up at Harry.

Harry brings his and Louis' twined hands up to his mouth and brushes his lips gently over Louis' knuckles.

“It means a lot to me to know that.”

  

As the boys approached the parking lot, they spot Niall propped up against Harry's truck with a dark look of foreboding on his face.

“Niall? What're you doing here?” Harry asks, feeling slightly bewildered. He's made plans to meet Niall later but due to the certain...circumstances he'd had to cancel so seeing the Irish lad leaning against his truck, arms crossed and eyes narrowed was a surprise. Harry didn't even know how Niall had gotten here. He didn't have a car.

“Oh ya know...just wondering what the hell it was I ever did t' you two to get me fired from a job I haven't even had fer a feckin' week.” He spits at the ground as the boys approach and a frown appears on Louis' face.

“What do you-”

“-Don’t you dare lie to my face or play stupid Tomlinson. Nick said its cause of you two. He also mentioned that Louis knows what he has to do in order for him to give me my job back. I don't know what the hell you guys did t' piss off my new boss, but fix it ok? That job was my shot. My only opportunity to really get involved in the music scene and get noticed. And you guys are s'posed to be my friends.”

Niall crosses his arms and glares at Louis.

“Jesus fucking christ, Niall. Nick is a fucking asshole okay? You don't even know the story, or what it was _he_ did to _Louis_ , but if you actually take a second to calm down and listen, I can almost guarantee you, you won't want a fucking job there.”

Harry steps forwards after his little speech and nudges Niall aside from his truck door.

“Now get in, and let's go home.”

Niall clambers into the backseat and Louis slides into the passenger seat.

“Niall, I'm really sorry about all this, but it's honestly not my fault.” Louis murmurs, and Harry can see he's fighting tears again.

“Honestly babe, you've cried too much today.” Harry leans forwards and kisses Louis cheek tenderly.

“I love you.” He whispers against Louis' neck and jawbone.

Louis sniffles and kisses Harry back.

“Thank you.” He mumbles.

“Louis m'sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to get so angry, it's just...sometimes I don't think I'm ever gunna get past just playing the odd gigs at pubs and snagging minor opening acts at festivals. And that's just not enough for me, ya know? I want to sell out arenas, be in a huge stadium, fans screaming m'name. Its all I've ever dreamed of.”

“I think that's everyone's dream at least once in their lifetime.” Harry comments dryly as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Niall glares at Harry.

“I'm sorry I yelled at your boyfriend Harry, stop treating me like I'm a criminal for it.” He growls.

“Louis has been through enough lately.” Harry replies shortly.

“So have you babe.” Louis murmurs, stroking Harry's arm gently.

Under Louis' gentle touch, Harry felt the tension drain from his body.

“Sorry Niall.” Harry mutters, feeling embarrassed now for his temper towards his friend.

“Cunt.” Niall replies cheerfully, sending a wink to Harry as he glances back at Niall in the rearview mirror.

“So. What's the story with Grimshaw, then?” Niall asks, his tone gentle, but curious.

Louis takes a deep breath.

“It's a very long story.” He warns.

“Hey. I've got time.”

Niall settles in the back seat, folding his arms behind his head as Louis launches into the story hes already told twice this week, regret and sadness drenching the tone.

As Harry drives, his hands sporadically clench around the steering wheel as he listens to Louis' story. It seems to hurt all over again each time he hears it. Once Louis is done, Niall sits in uncharacteristic silence.

“Christ.” He finally mutters, raking his fingers through his hair.

“I didn't even realize, Lou I'm _so_ sorry.”

Louis merely shrugs.

“Like you said, you didn't know, Niall, it's fine.”

“Harry was right though. There's no way in hell I want to work for that piece of shit.”

Harry's about to quip a playful response back to Niall when he notices the light's red, so he taps the breaks. And nothing.

“Harry. Harry its a red light.”

Louis' warning falls on deaf ears as Harry keeps trying to stomp on the breaks and the car continues to roll down the hill towards oncoming traffic.

“The breaks aren't working!” Harry shouts, stomping again.

“Fuck!”

Harry tries everything, including completely taking his foot off the gas, but his truck has gathered too much momentum, and is now hurdling down the hill. So Harry swerves, and the tires are screeching as the truck turns sharply and flips right over towards the ditch. Harry feels himself flipping over and over and over, his chest pressed to the steering wheel, a sharp pain in his chest, Louis is screaming and Niall is cursing and hollering. Then everything goes black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☼

 

Harry comes to, and theres voices around him, soft ones and his body feels comfortably numb, and he shifts in the blankets, fingers twitching, and he hears Liam muttering something about coffee and Niall sounds like he's reciting Laura's Starbucks order, and Harry struggles to open his eyes, the room swimming into focus. Oh. He's in a hospital.

“Louis?” He whispers, licking his dry lips, and his voice coming out so hoarse it sounds like he hasn't used it in months.

“Harry!” He hears Louis cry out. “Oh thank  _God_.”

Louis crawls up onto Harry's bed, with tears in his eyes and one of Harry's jumpers hanging off his shoulders.

“Don't climb on him Louis, he was in an accident.” Zayn scolds.

“I was in it too, you dipshit.” Louis hisses back.

He crawls up to Harry cupping his face in bruised hands and Harry leans up, as best he can, parting his lips, making it as clear as possible that he's asking for a kiss and Louis complies instantly.

“Eugh. You could at least save that for later?” Niall groans. “We have to talk to Harry.”

“Fuck off and give us a minute.” Louis spits back.

“Or fifteen.” Harry adds, grinning, and wincing when his lip splits.

“My mouth is so dry.” He moans.

“Forget your mouth, you broke your fucking ribs Haz.” Niall shoots back.

Harry frowns.

“What?”

Louis sighs and sits up beside Harry.

“He mostly broke his sternum Niall, but nice to see you were paying attention to the doctor and not mainly checking out her tits, which by the way I'm totally telling Laura about.”

“Shut up Louis I was reading her name tag.”

“Yes because clearly her name was a complete and utter mystery even though she told us it. Twice.”

Niall says nothing, just sips his water in what he must think as dignified silence and Louis turns a pitying gaze on Harry.

“You got crushed between your seat and the steering wheel.” He explains quietly. “They had to cut you out of the truck.”

Harry's mouth hardens into a flat line as he suddenly notices the tight bandages around his upper torso.

“Niall got it pretty bad too.”

Harry notices the bandages around Niall's head and Niall merely grins.

“Got a huge slice from the roof of the truck, they had to shave a part of me head to stitch it back up, it looks pretty sick though, might do the whole side shaved faux hawk thing. I could rock it, I think.”

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Laura and I both agreed it'd look horrible.” He stage whispered to Harry.

“She said it'd look hot, what are you talking about?”

Niall looks put out slightly and Louis rolls his eyes again, but doesn't reply to Niall.

“Are you ok?” Harry asks quietly.

“Not a scratch.” Louis promises with a gentle smile. 

“When the truck flipped it landed on your and Niall's side. I got a bunch of bruises and sprained my wrist, but thats the worst of it.” 

He lifts his wrist to show the soft brace and then shrugs.

“I'd hardly say that's _not a scratch_ Louis.” Harry grumbles.

Louis shrugs again. “It doesn't even hurt.”

“Looks like it does.” Harry argues, and Zayn huffs.

“Look can we fight about weather Louis is hurt or not later? Harry we looked into it and your accident wasn't an accident. Someone snipped your brake lines.”

Harry lifts his head off the pillow, bewildered and Niall looks uncomfortable. 

“That's crazy. Nobody would do that. Who even knows me well enough to know that's my truck? I hardly know anyone around here, I just moved at the start of the semester.”

Zayn purses his lips and glances at Liam.

“We think Nick did it Harry.” He says.

Harry feels his eyes widen comically and he gapes a little. Liam frowns, and his hands are clenched in fists.

“What? No okay, the guy might be crazy but he isn't that crazy. Is- is he, Louis?”

Louis' is balled up beside Harry, his arms wound around his legs and he's rocking back on his heels.

“He's been threatening you.” Louis admits quietly.

Harry's blood goes cold.

“That's why I tried to break up with you and skip town. I'm sorry Harry I was trying to protect you.”

Louis looks so ashamed of himself, so angry and Harry reaches over, ignoring the ache in his own shoulder to squeeze Louis' gently and smile as reassuringly as he can.

“S'fine Lou. I understand. But I don't need protecting, okay? I just need you here. With me.”

Louis blushes at that and nuzzles into Harry while Niall makes retching noises.

“Fuck off Niall.” Harry mutters, nosing Louis' jaw to get another kiss, which is happily given.

“I still think we ought to go to the police.” Liam says from where he's standing assertively, Zayn tucked into his side. He glances down at Zayn for confirmation and Zayn nods, clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes a little.

“I know, but were you not listening to me before? We have no _proof_.” Louis sounds exasperated, and Harry feels a twinge of concern.

“Don't you still have those threatening texts and voicemails?” Zayn queries, raising an eyebrow.

Louis frowns thoughtfully before nodding.

“Is that enough proof though?” He asks.

“Well it's not like he sent a text saying _end things with_ _Harry or I'll snip his brake lines_ but the message is implied.” Niall insists from where he's sitting on the counter, swinging his feet like a five year old.

“Fair enough.” Louis shrugs.

“So it's settled then.” Liam says. “We'll go to the station now.”

“No.” Harry protests quietly.

“What do you mean _no_?” Liam demands, incredulous.

“Harry, I want Nick to pay for this.” Louis whispers, his eyes glittering with malice.

“Can't it wait until after visiting hours?” Harry pleads. “I just woke up, and Louis, I was so worried about you.”

The other lads' hard expressions soften and Liam sighs.

“We'll go grab you some lunch then yeah? This hospital food is revolting, even Niall won't eat it, and this is the guy who ate a whole jar of jalapeño peppers on a dare.”

Niall shrugs, hopping off the counter, making it obvious he's eager to leave.

“They're not even really that spicy.” He says. “Pretty mild actually.”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly and shoos the guys out of the room. Zayn seems to hover buy the door in a very mother hen like fashion, telling Louis to call him if he needs anything and for Harry to take it easy until Liam has to practically drag him away.

“Harry's in good hands, c'mon babe.”

And then they're alone. 

“Hey you.” Louis whispers quietly, turning his soft blue gaze on Harry's face.

“C'mere.” Harry reaches up with grabby hands and a look of gentle recognition flashes across Louis' face before he settles down beside Harry.

“What're you thinking about?” Harry asks.

“Our first night together.” Louis admits with a blush.

“Mmm. That was a fun night. I didn't particularity enjoy the morning after though, I have to say.”

Harry pouts and a look of sadness floods Louis' eyes.

“I'm so sorry about that Harry. I felt _awful_.”

He nuzzles into Harry's neck and Harry wraps his arms around him, pulling him close.

“It's okay Lou. It's in the past.”

“I don't understand how you can be so forgiving. I was _horrible_ to you in the beginning.”

“Because Louis. There's nothing to forgive. You had your past and I was too selfish to ask about it. I should have been more understanding.”

Louis shakes his head in bewilderment.

“You have an uncanny knack for pointing the blame on yourself when it doesn't even belong there, did you know that?”

Harry smiles, but says nothing.

“You're frustrating.” Louis grumbles, kissing Harry gently.

“You're beautiful.” Harry sighs against his mouth.

Louis halts, and blushes, his long lashes brushing his cheekbones as he looked down at Harry fondly.

“Heyyyy.” Harry whines. “I wasn't done with that kiss.”

Louis rolls his eyes and slips under the covers, so he's pressed up beside Harry, and slots their lips together. Harry reaches over, ignoring the tug in his hand from the IV, and cups Louis' face, kissing him as tenderly as he can.

“When you're out of the hospital, you and I are going away for a few days. To the countryside. Its reading week anyways and obviously we'll take our coursework with us. But I just think it'd be good for you, for us, just to get away for a bit.”

Louis smiles softly up at Harry, and Harry grins in return, thumbing along the edge of Louis' jaw and gazing at Louis with all the adoration he had.

“That sounds absolutely lovely babe. I can't wait.”

Louis beams, and snuggles closer into Harry's side.

“I was so worried about you.” Louis admits. “When they had to saw your truck open to get you and Niall out. And Niall had so much blood on his face and he was shouting your name, and you weren't moving...”

Louis trails off and trembles, his eyes going misty and he rolls over, pressing his face into the pillow.

“I thought I lost you.”

Harry hears Louis sob, muffled by the pillow, and Harry pulls Louis closer, forcing him to roll back to facing him.

“Louis, baby.” Harry cups his face. “I'm okay now, there's no need to worry. I was only out for a little bit and I'm not even that hurt.”

Louis' face is contorted.

“If it wasn't for me, Nick wouldn't have done this.” He whispers.

“Louis, don't you _dare_ blame yourself, do you understand me? This is _not_ your fault.”

Louis' bottom lip is trembling and Harry pulls him in close and kisses his forehead.

“Louis, you had no idea what Nick was capable of, and we don't really know for sure it was even him. Babe, whatever happened may not have been an accident, but that doesn't make you responsible.”

"It had to have been him Harry. Nobody else has a problem with you, or our relationship. He must have known you were picking me up from the station.”

“Regardless, it's not your fault okay? We'll get it sorted, and everything is going to be okay. Trust me, Louis. Please.”

Louis nodded sombrely and pressed his tear-soaked face against Harry's chest.

“I love you Louis.” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Louis forehead.

Louis smiled gently and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, his misty eyes fluttering shut.

“I know. And I'm so fucking lucky you do.” Louis whispered.

Harry said nothing, merely kissed the top of Louis' head gently, too tired and cozy to disagree. If anyone was the lucky one here, it was Harry. He was sure of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED FEEDBACK ON THIS, I'M NOT SURE HOW TO PLAY OUT THE NEXT PART  
> Hopefully you guys liked it, it feels kind of incomplete to me :/
> 
> Awww Louis and Harry though, they're my babies right now man, I can't even.


End file.
